


Awake

by jiminiebabo (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Gen, M/M, rated T just in case, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jiminiebabo
Summary: [Yoongi x Seokjin College!AU]Min Yoongi had always thought that he was reserved and aloof, and that he would never fall in love.But then one day he meets a stranger who can easily break down his protective shell, and he starts to wonder if Seokjin is his special someone.





	1. Chapter One

 

**[Chapter One]**

 

“...that’s all for today. Class is dismissed.”

 

A chorus of “yes” was heard as the college students began to shuffle around, stuffing their belongings into their backpacks and breaking up into little groups.

 

Min Yoongi headed straight for the exit, pausing only to say ‘bye’ to his roommate, Hoseok. His friend beamed and waved back at him.

 

Yoongi walked out of the building and onto the campus. It was clean, with wide expanses of grass and a glistening fountain in the middle of the clearing. It was also surprisingly cold for an early autumn day, and Yoongi shivered as he walked out of the gate that marked the entrance of the university.

 

He headed down the street. Hoseok had mentioned that a new cafe had opened next to their college, and had insisted that Yoongi try their coffee.

 

He saw a small brick building that hadn’t been there before. There were small, brightly colored flowers planted around the windows, and chalkboard with the menu written on it was propped up near the door. It had to be this one.

 

A bell hanging above the door rang as Yoongi opened the door, and he was greeted by a blast of warm air.

 

“Hello, sir! Would you like to order something?”

 

Yoongi felt himself getting annoyed--who ordered two seconds after walking into a cafe?--when he looked up and saw the waiter clearly.

 

He was a little bit taller than Yoongi, and he looked to be about the same age. He had light brown hair that reached down to eyes, and broad shoulders.

 

Yoongi had to admit, he was cute. Really cute.

 

“Sir? Would you like to order?”

 

The waiter’s voice snapped him out of his weird trace. “I’m not surprised that you were so stunned by my beauty,” The waiter continued. “I know, I am really handsome.”

 

“Shut up,” Yoongi snapped before he could stop himself. _Wow, that was so witty and smart, Min Yoongi._ “Do you have citron tea?”

 

The waiter wrote it down. “Would you like a small or a medium?”

 

“Small.”

 

“Anything else?” Yoongi shook his head, and the waiter gestured for him to sit down before he disappeared behind the counter.

 

Yoongi sat down at a nearby table and surveyed the room. It was small, but well-lit and it had a cozy feel to it. The structure of the building had a familiar feel to it. He frowned. _Where have I seen this type of design befor--_

 

“Here’s your tea,” A voice from above him said. Yoongi looked up and accepted the drink, catching a glimpse of the waiter’s name tag.

 

The waiter hung around Yoongi’s table for a moment, opening his mouth after a few seconds as if he wanted to say something.

 

Then the door bell rang. He shot a quick smile at Yoongi and hurried off to greet the new customers. 

 

Yoongi grabbed his drink and paid at the counter, glancing one last time behind him to see if the waiter was there before the door banged shut behind him.

 

 _Maybe I’ll come back again_ , he thought as he walked down the street.

 

_Because I like their tea. Definitely not because of Kim Seokjin._

_     _     _

 

“Bye! Come again soon!” Seokjin called as the last customers of the day walked out the door. The two girls giggled and whispered to each other as they waved back to him.

 

He flipped the sign on the door so that the side that said ‘closed’ was visible to the public before slumping into a chair.

 

Business had been slow that day, but Seokjin wasn’t concerned. After all, the small shop had just opened a few days ago, and he knew that his face would soon attract tons of customers.

 

Besides, he liked working at the cafe, even if he didn’t get paid; since his aunt was running the place. Seokjin had always liked being in the kitchen.

 

 _I should get going back to campus,_ Seokjin thought as he got up to wipe all of the tables one last time.

 

Thinking of school made him think of that university student that had come in today. Seokjin didn’t know why he kept thinking about him. It was creepy, plus, the guy wasn’t even super attractive.

 

 _Well, at least not as handsome as I am,_ he thought as he wiped his hands on a towel.

 

But, still. Something about him seemed...special. Like he didn’t care what others thought of him, but that there was another side of him that was hidden behind his reserved and aloof manner.

 

 _Stop that_ , Seokjin thought. _You don’t even know his name._

 

That was another thing that bothered him. He didn’t even know the student’s name. _Not that it’ll matter,_ Seokjin thought, somewhat gleefully. _He might never come here again. I’ll probably never see him again, and then he’ll be out of my life. Forever._

 

_     _     _

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Hoseok asked as Yoongi sat down on his bed.

 

Yoongi frowned. “What’s wrong with me?”

 

Hoseok was hanging upside-down from his bed, and Yoongi resisted the urge to reach forward and yank his hair. “You look all moony, like you just met the love of your life.”

 

He immediately thought of Seokjin. _I wonder why I don’t have a disgusted look permanently ingrained onto my face. He’s an arrogant turd._ “Stop talking nonsense,” he muttered, flopping onto his bed.

 

Hoseok sat upright and leaned forward, his eyes gleaming. “Oh ho ho! Who was it? Is she pretty? Is she a student?”

 

“You look like that fat ferret thing from that kid’s story,” Yoongi told his roommate, ignoring his questioning. “What was it, ‘Beatrice in Hell’?”

 

“Alice in Wonderland,” Hoseok corrected him. “And it’s called a Cheshire cat. So who--”

 

“I went to that cafe you’re always talking about today,” Yoongi said, interrupting his friend. Hoseok’s eyes lit up and Yoongi thought that if he was any brighter he’d rival the sun. “Did you like it?”

 

“I liked their tea,” Yoongi answered as he opened his laptop.

 

“Ooh!” Hoseok leaned forward. “Did you meet your love _there_?”

 

Yoongi nearly dropped his laptop and he fumbled to prevent it from sliding off his lap. “No,” he spat out. “I don’t believe in ‘love at first sight’.” Well, at least that was true.

 

Hoseok stopped interrogating him, and Yoongi was free to scroll through webtoons. In _peace_.

 

 _Besides, that’s so cliche, meeting your first love in a cafe,_ Yoongi thought to himself. It was almost funny.

 

_After all, what are the chances that I’ll ever see him outside of that shop?_


	2. Chapter Two

 

**[Chapter Two]**

 

“OH NO! I DROPPED MY ORANGE!”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he set down his lunch tray in the cafeteria. “Stupid actors, being so dramatic,” he muttered as another student majoring in acting dropped to his knees and burst out in tears.

 

“I think it’s pretty entertaining,” Hoseok said as he set his tray down next to Yoongi’s and craned his neck to get a better look.

 

“Still, they wouldn’t die if they freaking SHUT UP,” he huffed.

 

“IT’S DYING,” a student from across the room wailed.

 

“No, but the orange would,” Hoseok chuckled. Yoongi glared at his friend as he stuffed a clod of rice into his mouth. “Like I care about a stupid fruit.”

 

They ate in silence (not really, because of the actors), each student focusing on stuffing food into his mouth. Yoongi finished eating quickly and got up to put away his tray.

 

He was about to walk back when he suddenly bumped into someone.

 

The first thing he saw was the ‘Haneul University Acting’ imprinted in bold letters across the student’s jacket. _Shoot, he’s going to make a huge fuss, moaning about how I--_

 

“Sorry.”

 

Yoongi glanced up, surprised, and then realized with a jolt of shock that the student was the waiter who was working at the cafe.

 

Seokjin looked surprised too, and after an awkward pause he smiled apologetically at Yoongi, who blinked. _Don’t say anything don’t say anything you’ll look like a--_

 

“Watch where you’re going,” Yoongi snarled. _Shoot._

 

Seokjin’s eyes widened with disbelief. “Excuse me? You’re the one who--”

 

“Sorry,” Yoongi muttered before he could say anything else. “I have a short temper.” He ducked past the other student to walk away but Seokjin grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait,” he said, “What’s your name?” Yoongi looked up into a pair of questioning brown eyes. “Why do you want to know?”

 

Seokjin shrugged. “Hey, I just got snapped at by some random guy. I deserve to at least know his name.”

 

Yoongi felt a flash of guilt but he quickly pushed it away. “My name is Min Yoongi.”

 

_     _     _

 

_Min Yoongi._

 

“What a grouch,” Seokjin muttered to himself as he cleaned the floor of the cafe. “ _He_ bumped into _me_ and then he had the nerve to get all huffy. What a jerk.”

 

“What was that?” His aunt poked her head out of the kitchen. “Did you say anything to me?”

 

“No, noona,” Seokjin called. “I was just talking to myself.”

 

His aunt came out from behind the counter and patted Seokjin on the shoulder. “You’re a good worker,” she said, smiling. “My sister raised a good son. I’m so sorry that I can’t pay--”

 

“It’s okay, noona,” He quickly cut in. “I like working here.”

 

His aunt smiled again. “What a good boy. Kind and tall and handsome,” she said to herself as she disappeared behind the counter.

 

Seokjin finished mopping up the floor. “That’s right, I am handsome,” he said as he leaned the mop against the closet door.

 

“HYUNG!’’

 

The bell above the door clanged noisily as a boy burst into the shop.

 

‘‘Quiet down, Taehyung,’’ Seokjin scolded him.

 

‘‘Are you done?’’ He asked, panting. ‘‘Where’s my mom?’’

 

“My goodness, Taehyung,’’ Seokjin’s aunt said as she came out of the kitchen.

 

Taehyung beamed at her. “Hi, eomma!’’ He bent down to let her kiss the top of his head.

 

“Go on, you two,” she said, shooing them out of the shop. “I can handle any work that’s left. And thank you, Seokjin.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he called over his shoulder as Taehyung literally pushed him out of the building.

 

“What’s all this fuss?’’ He asked once they were outside. Taehyung frowned at him. “I’m not in a hurry or anything.’’

 

“Then why burst in like your house got set on fire, then drag me out of the cafe?’’ Seokjin exploded. His cousin shrugged. “Can’t I be excited to see my hyung?’’ He demanded.

 

Seokjin felt his anger drain away. It was hard to be mad at Taehyung for more than five minutes. _Stupid happy-go-lucky kid._

 

“I got to see Jungkook today,” Taehyung said happily as they walked down the street. “His older brother played video games with us. It was really fun.”

 

Seokjin remembered his cousin’s friend. He was quiet, though not freaky-quiet, and well mannered. He found it hard to believe that he and Taehyung were friends, but Seokjin still liked what he had seen of Jungkook.

 

“I told his brother that you liked to play video games too, and he said that I could bring you over some day,’’ Taehyung continued.

 

“What are you, a little kid on a play date?” Seokjin teased. “That does sound fun though.”

 

Taehyung beamed. “Come on, hyung, let’s go eat something.”

 

_     _     _

 

“What are you playing, a building game?”

 

Yoongi nearly freaked out as he looked over and suddenly saw Hoseok’s eye. “What the hel-”

 

“No cussing,” Hoseok said firmly.

 

Yoongi sighed and leaned back. “It’s not a game. I’m studying architectural formations.”

 

“Really? I should have done architecture,” Hoseok said. He pointed at the screen of Yoongi’s laptop. “Ooh, add a skylight.”

 

“Idiot,” Yoongi muttered. “It’s not some random game.”

 

“At least you don’t have to spend twenty minutes stretching,” Hoseok groaned as he flopped back onto his bed.

 

“Then quit dancing.”

 

Hoseok jerked upright, his eyes wide with horror. “No! I love dancing.”

 

“Then stop complaining,” Yoongi snapped. Hoseok let out a long, tragic sigh. “What are you doing on the weekend?”

 

“Spending time with family. I went back home for a couple of hours today and my brother wants me to go back tomorrow.”

 

“Aw,” Hoseok cooed. “My. Grumpy-Pants has a soft side.”

 

Yoongi scowled at him but didn’t say anything, and his roommate’s chattering eventually turned into soft snores.

 

“I should get to bed too,” Yoongi muttered to himself. He climbed onto his bed and crawled underneath the covers.

 

He was asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter Three

 

**[Chapter** **Three]**

 

“By saying that we should play video games ‘someday’ I didn’t think that you meant ‘this week’,” Seokjin told Taehyung as they walked up to Jungkook’s house.

 

Taehyung shrugged and rang the doorbell. “Jungkook wanted for us to come over.”

 

Seokjin was completely unprepared as the door swung open and he came face-to-face with a slightly disgruntled-looking Min Yoongi.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded after the first few seconds of shock.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Yoongi retorted.

 

“Hi, Yoongi-hyung!” Taehyung popped up from behind Seokjin and told him, “This is Jungkook’s brother.”

 

“Half-brother,” A sleepy Jungkook mumbled as he walked up to the door. “And this is my hyung Seokjin,” Taehyung added.

 

“ _You’re_ Jungkook’s brother?” Seokjin asked incredulously. “By the way Taehyung talked about you I thought you were saint or something.”

 

“I _am_ a saint,” Yoongi said.

 

“Ha, more like the devil’s servant,” Seokjin retorted.

 

“This is my house and I can kick you out,” Yoongi snarled.

 

“Ha, no you can’t, since I’m not even in your house,” Seokjin shot back.

 

Taehyung looked back and forth between Seokjin and Yoongi. “You two know each other?”

 

“Yes,” Seokjin said at the same time Yoongi said “No.”

 

“We go to the same university,” He told his confused cousin. Yoongi let out a snort and Seokjin glared at him until he stepped aside to let them walk in.

 

Jungkook was already sitting on the couch and setting up the video game system. “What do you want to play?”

 

“Hyung likes to play Super Mario Bros,” Taehyung said as he sat down next to Jungkook. Yoongi started laughing and Seokjin tried not to punch him in the face. _You’re a guest in his house. Think about something else. Like... digging his grave and dancing on it--STOP THINKING STOP THINKING STOP THINKING._

Yoongi plopped down on the other side of Jungkook. Seokjin sat down next to Taehyung, as far away from Jungkook’s older brother as he could.

 

_     _     _

 

Yoongi’s head was spinning with a million questions.

 

_Seokjin is Jungkook’s friend’s cousin? He was the one Taehyung mentioned yesterday? Why does he make me so flustered? Why does he keep appearing in my life?_

 

He tried clear his mind and said the first thing that popped into his head.

 

“You suck at video games,” he told Seokjin.

 

Seokjin was slumped on the other side of the couch. “Stupid evil little mushroom things,” he muttered. “My remote control slipped.”

 

Yoongi snorted and pushed a button to jump. “I don’t see why you like this game, it’s so boring.”

 

“That’s because all you’re doing is floating around in a bubble until Jungkook or Taehyung pops it,” Seokjin retorted.

 

That was true, but Yoongi didn’t want to admit it. When only the younger males were left in the game, Seokjin turned to him and asked, “When’s your birthday?”

 

“Why do you want to know?” Yoongi asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because if you’re younger than me then I’m definitely not getting all the respect that I deserve as an elder.”

 

“March 9, 1993,” Yoongi said, hoping that Seokjin wasn’t--

 

“Ha, I’m older,” Seokjin said triumphantly.

 

“Yeah? By how much?” Yoongi asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Seokjin’s grin faltered. “Three months.”

 

Yoongi snickered. “All hail Princess Seokjin, who, by the way, is older than me by three months and deserves tons of respect!”

 

Seokjin frowned at Yoongi over the top of Taehyung’s head. “Why princess? Are you going to be my prince?” He teased.

 

“Of course not,” Yoongi mumbled, ducking his head, hoping that Seokjin couldn’t see his face turning pink. “Because you act like one, all demanding and stuff.”

 

“My face is so much more beautiful than some princess’s,” Seokjin told him.

 

“Quit flirting, you two,” Jungkook’s voice cut in, interrupting their little roast-fest.

 

“We’re not,” they both said at the same time.

 

Jungkook rolled his eyes and continued playing the video game.

 

_     _     _

 

Taehyung and Jungkook had spent the whole time yelling at the screen after changing to some PG-18 shooting game, while their older brothers had spent the whole time bickering.

 

“Thanks for inviting us over,” Seokjin told Jungkook as they were about to leave. His cousin’s friend nodded. “You’re welcome to come back again.”

 

“Bye Jungkook!” Taehyung said, waving. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Wait,” Yoongi said, running up to the door. He held out something to Seokjin. “You left your phone.”

 

“Thanks,” Seokjin said, accepting the pink flip-phone. After a second, he muttered, “Why do I keep bumping into you?”

 

The corners of Yoongi’s mouth turned up in a smirk.

 

“Who knows? Maybe because we’re destined to be together?”


	4. Chapter Four

 

**[Chapter Four** **]**

 

“Hello, sir! Would you like to--oh, it’s just you,” Seokjin said.

 

Yoongi scowled as the door slammed shut behind him. “Is that how you treat your customers?”

 

“Yeah, since I found out that I’m your senior,” Seokjin said. “What do you want, the usual?” Since the past two weeks, Yoongi had become a regular visitor.

 

Yoongi nodded, peering over Seokjin’s head at the menu. “Yeah, and...what do you recommend?”

 

“Our boba milk tea,” Seokjin offered. Mainly because it was fun to scoop all the little tapioca pearls into the cup.

 

Yoongi nodded again. “And a boba milk tea.”

 

“Wait a couple of minutes,” he said, and walked behind the counter into the kitchen.

 

As he was scooping boba into a cup, Seokjin wondered, _who’s it for? Yoongi said that he doesn’t like sweet or creamy drinks...girlfriend, maybe?_

He quickly shook his head. _It’s none of my concern,_ he thought, grabbed the citron tea waiting on the kitchen counter, and walked out to where Yoongi was sitting.

 

“Here are your drinks,” he said, holding them out.

 

“Thanks,” Yoongi said, taking the citron tea. He started to leave when Seokjin stopped him. “Don’t you want the boba tea?”

 

“Keep it. That one’s yours,” Yoongi called over his shoulder, and then he was gone, leaving Seokjin standing there, holding the drink.

 

He fought down the smile that was threatening to take over his face. “Yoongi’s just a friend, nothing more,” he said out loud, even if he didn’t really believe himself.

 

_     _     _

 

Yoongi walked into his house. “Hey,” he said, plopping down next to Jungkook on the couch and ruffling his hair.

 

“You know I hate that, hyung,” his brother groaned. Yoongi grinned. “That doesn’t mean that I’ll stop doing it, though.”

 

Jungkook was silent for a few seconds, focusing on the screen of the TV. Then he turned it off and turned to Yoongi. “Do you want to do something? I’m bored.”

 

Ten minutes later, they were standing on a nearby basketball court at the park. “I haven’t played in so long,” Yoongi said, dribbling the ball a few times and then shooting it.

 

It went through without touching the net. Jungkook caught the ball and passed it to Yoongi. “One on one?” He suggested.

 

“Sure,” Yoongi agreed, spinning the ball on his finger.

 

“You’ve improved,” he told Jungkook after a few games, which he all won.

 

His brother frowned and wiped sweat off of his chin. “I’m still not as good as you.”

 

“It takes practice,” Yoongi told him, dribbling the ball a few times and then passing it to him.

 

“Hyung,” Jungkook said after another game, “are you friends with Seokjin-hyung?”

 

Yoongi frowned, remembering what had happened this morning. “I guess,” he said, passing the ball to Jungkook. “Why?”

 

“I was just wondering,” He replied, then shot the ball. It bounced off the rim. “You two seemed close.”

 

Yoongi jumped to catch the ball. “We’re just go the same school,” he said after a little while.

 

Jungkook gave him a doubtful look, but didn’t interrogate him further. “If you say so.”

_Seokjin’s just someone that_ _you_ _know,_ Yoongi told himself.

_But he’s not, is he?_


	5. Chapter Five

 

**[Chapter Five]**

 

Seokjin was lying on the bed in his dorm room. His roommate was out for the day, so it was quiet. Not that the room was ever loud in the first place. “It’s so boring,” he muttered, scrolling through his phone.

 

He frowned as he came upon an unfamiliar number with the contact name ‘Mr. Swag’. “Who’s this?”

 

_It must be Yoongi,_ he realized. _He must have added his phone number before he gave it back to me the other day._

_Oh well,_ _he’ll regret it_ _,_ Seokjin thought as he clicked “call”.

 

Yoongi immediately picked up. “Hello?”

 

“Hey, it’s your princess,” Seokjin said jokingly.

 

Silence. “You’re not my princess yet, and why are you calling? How do you have my number?”

 

Seokjin frowned. _Ye_ _t?_ He must have heard wrong. “Because I can? And you were the one who added your phone number to my contacts.”

 

There was a long pause. “Oh...right,” Yoongi muttered. “Hey, are you busy right now?”

 

“Why? Are you asking me out on a date?” Seokjin teased.

 

“Hell no,” Yoongi scoffed. “You must be super bored to call me or something. Wow, I pity you.”

 

Seokjin snorted.“Says the one who picked up after 0.1 seconds,” he said.

 

There was some shuffling on the other end of the phone. “So...are you busy?”

 

“No,” Seokjin admitted. “Taehyung’s helping out at the cafe and so my noona doesn’t need my help. But Tae will probably set the place on fire, so...”

 

Yoongi laughed. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Seokjin thought for a few seconds. “To eat? I’m starving.”

 

“Okay,” Yoongi replied. He added, “But don’t expect me to pay for your meal.”

 

“Of course not,” Seokjin scoffed. “I have a wallet, you know.”

 

“I’ll be at campus in ten minutes. Bye.”

 

“See you soon,” Seokjin said, and hung up.

 

He tossed his phone on his bed and frowned. When did he get so close to Yoongi? He felt like he couldn’t trust him a single bit, and yet he could place his life in Yoongi’s hands and be safe.

 

But more importantly, he had to get ready. He got up and peered into his mirror. “I look fine,” he told himself. He brushed his hair with his fingers a few times and then walked out of his room.

 

Seokjin waited by the gate and a few minutes later, Yoongi appeared. ‘Where do you want to eat?” Seokjin hesitated. He didn’t want to go somewhere super expensive, but he didn’t know what kind of food Yoongi liked...

 

“If you can’t choose, I will,” Yoongi said before he could decide.

 

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of McDonald’s. “You’re cheap,” Seokjin told him as they walked in.

 

Yoongi shrugged and told the cashier, “I’ll have a burger with a small fries and a large coke.” He turned to look at Seokjin. “What do you want?”

 

“I can order by myself, you know,” he huffed.

 

Yoongi turned back to the cashier. “He’ll have a chicken sandwich with the same side and drink.”

 

Seokjin grabbed Yoongi’s arm as he was handing his credit card to the cashier. “Wait,” he said. “I can pay for my own food.”

 

“You can pay next time,” Yoongi told him, and Seokjin reluctantly let go. As they sat down in a booth, he grinned at Yoongi. “So there will be a next time?”

 

“If you want,” Yoongi replied, shrugging and avoiding eye contact.

 

Seokjin squashed down a smile. Their food was served after a few minutes, and they ate quickly.

 

“So what do you want to do next?” Yoongi asked.

 

_     _     _

 

“Oh, look at this little puppy. Isn’t she so cute?” Seokjin gushed.

 

Yoongi glanced over at Seokjin. He was lifting up a small black and white terrier and cooing at her. Something about him just screamed ‘eomma’.

 

Seokjin had lead him to an animal shelter. “I’ve volunteered here a few times,” he had said, looking a bit embarrassed. “The animals are really cute.”

 

“I already have a dog,” Seokjin continued a bit regretfully. “His name is Jjangu. He’s super old, though.”

 

“Cool,” Yoongi said distractedly. He got up to find a toy and nearly tripped over something. “What the--”

 

“You nearly stepped on this poor little thing,” Seokjin scolded him, and Yoongi realized that the something was a small brown puppy.

 

He bent down, and the puppy tottered over to him and nosed his hand.

 

“Aw,” Seokjin cooed. “He likes you.”

 

Yoongi picked him up. “He is cute,” he admitted. _The puppy looks a bit like Seokjin-hyung._

 

“Will your parents allow you to have a dog?” Yoongi stared at Seokjin. “Are you suggesting that I adopt him?”

 

He shrugged. “Why not? Think about this poor little dog, all alone, with no love...”

 

“I think so,” Yoongi said slowly. “Jungkook keeps begging for one.”

 

Ten minutes later, he was sitting in an office, filling out an adoption form while Seokjin was peering over his shoulder.

 

The lady who was in charge of the place beamed at them. “All we need is your signature now,” she said. Then she turned to Seokjin and added, “I’m sure that your boyfriend will take care of this dog, Seokjin-sshi.”

 

Yoongi glanced at Seokjin. “Oh, we’re not dating,” He said quickly, his face turning pink.

 

“We aren’t?” Yoongi asked, and was jabbed in the ribs. The lady laughed. “Thank you for adopting this little darling,” she said, handing him the puppy. She winked at Seokjin and added, “make sure that your _friend_ looks after him properly.”

 

“I will,” Seokjin promised, and glared at Yoongi. He gave him a ‘what?’ look.

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Yoongi told the lady as they walked out of the shelter.

 

The lady beamed. “Thank you,” she called, waving as they left. “Please visit often!”

 

As soon as they were out of range, Seokjin turned on Yoongi. “Why did you say that we were dating?”

 

“I didn’t,” he replied. “And isn’t this technically a date?”

 

Seokjin was silent for a few seconds. “What are you naming him?” He asked, gesturing to the dog Yoongi held.

 

“I don’t know,” he confessed. They came to Haneul University.

 

Seokjin stopped. “I guess I’ll go now, then,” he said, scratching the puppy behind the ears. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye,” Yoongi said, somewhat reluctantly, and he watched Seokjin’s back until he disappeared into a building. The puppy wriggled in his grip, and he started on the way home, a smile pushing at the corners of his mouth.


	6. Chapter Six

 

**[Chapter S** **ix** **]**

“There it is again,” Hoseok said with a loud sigh. “That moony look.”

 

“For the last time, I don’t have a crush,” Yoongi snapped. “I don’t have time for all that.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hoseok asked. “There are plenty of cute ladies here,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Yoongi glared at him in disgust. “Stop asking me if I like some girl. Because I _don’t_.”

 

“Fine,” Hoseok huffed. He was silent for a few seconds, a dejected look on his face.

 

Yoongi closed his eyes. _He stopped. Finally._

 

“Then...who’s the guy?”

 

Yoongi’s eyes popped open and he nearly dropped his phone. “Shi--”

 

“No,” Hoseok said sternly. After a few seconds, he asked, “So...is it a male?”

 

Yoongi was quiet for a few minutes. _I have a few options: A) admit it, B) repeatedly deny it and be interrogated for the rest of my life, and C) become a mute._

_Hmm... or maybe D) fake a sudden illness._

Hoseok gave him an inquiring look. Yoongi took a deep breath.

“Yes,” he said slowly. “I like a guy.”

 

Now it was Hoseok’s turn to be silent. “Oh,” he said. “Oh.”

 

Then he suddenly jerked upright, his eyes wide with horror. “It’s not _me_ , is it?”

 

“Of course not,” Yoongi scoffed, picking up a pillow and hurling it at his roommate. Hoseok was unprepared and the pillow smacked him straight in the face.

 

“I’m going out,” Yoongi said, getting up and strolling out the door.

 

“Ow,” Hoseok groaned, rubbing his face.

 

_     _     _

 

Yoongi stopped walking when he came to the bridge where there was water and a small fountain, with lush green plants surrounding the small pond.

 

He really needed to think.

 

_I like a_ guy. _I really do._

_And not only is he a_ male, _but someone that I just_ _met a few weeks ago._

_I thought that I was reserved, that I didn’t like people, that I wasn’t easily attracted to anyone._

_I thought that I would never fall in love._

_But here I am._

_Maybe it’s just because I’m a teenager. Because I’m young and probably crazy_ _._

_What it this? Insanity? Confusion? Love?_

He stared at the wide blue sky, then shook his head.

_Whatever it is, I’ll accept it._

_     _     _

 

“Hey,” Seokjin said, turning around as Yoongi walked in and handing him a cup of citron tea. Yoongi blinked. “I didn’t even--”

 

“You can thank me after,” Seokjin said. Yoongi snorted and sat down at a nearby table.

 

Seokjin sat in the seat across from him. “Did you name the puppy?”

 

“Yeah,” Yoongi replied, sipping his tea. “Actually, Jungkook did.”

 

Seokjin raised an eyebrow. “And?”

 

“His name is Holly.”

 

He frowned. “That’s a girl’s name. Holly’s a boy.”

 

Yoongi looked genuinely surprised. “Really? Well, Jungkook seemed dead set on naming him that.”

 

“What did you want to name him?” Seokjin asked.

 

Yoongi shrugged. “I wanted to name him ‘Swag’, but my family wouldn’t let me.”

 

“That’s horrible!” Seokjin exclaimed. “It’s even worse than ‘Holly’.”

 

“No it’s not,” Yoongi said, offended. The bell above the door clanged, and Seokjin got up to greet the new customers.

 

Yoongi frowned as the two girls giggled at Seokjin and batted their eyes. The waiter caught him staring and shot an amused smile at him. Yoongi quickly averted his eyes and stared at his drink.

 

“I get that a lot,” Seokjin said, sitting down again after he had served the girls. “My beauty is a curse.” He let out a dramatic sigh.

 

_It’s now or never._ “Hyung.”

 

Seokjin cocked his head. “Yeah?”

 

Yoongi took a deep breath. _I can’t go on like this any longer. I have to confront my feelings and all that crap._

 

“Go out with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all those who read/commented/left a kudos: thank you so much! It made me really happy and I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> (I'll be trying to post one or maybe two chapters every week sometime during the weekend from now on.)


	7. Chapter Seven

 

**[Chapter Seven]**

 

_Go out with me._

 

The words kept playing over and over in Seokjin’s head as he stared at the ceiling.

 

_“What?” He stuttered. Yoongi leaned forward, his eyes blazing. “I’m serious. I want you to go out with me.”_

_Seokjin didn’t reply, his lips moving but nothing coming out. Yoongi frowned. “Do you not--”_

_“It’s just so sudden,” he interrupted, looking down._

_“Hyung,” Yoongi said, reaching across the table and placing his hand over Seokjin’s. “You don’t have to tell me now. Take your time, and let me know your decision by next week. Don’t worry about me. If you don’t like me, just reject m_ _y offer_ _.” He squeezed Seokjin’s hand, then let go._

_“I’ll be going now,” he called over his shoulder, glancing back at Seokjin. “Think about it.”_

_And then he was gone._

 

Seokjin squeezed his eyes shut. “Min Yoongi,” he groaned. “He has to make my life so difficult.”

 

He didn’t want to admit it, he really didn’t.

_I like Yoongi. I really, really like him._

 

_I just met Yoongi a few weeks ago. He was a huge jerk, cold and short-tempered. But then I got to know him a little better, and suddenly he seemed softer, and sweeter_ _without entirely changing._ _And then suddenly I was attracted to him._

_Then go out with him_ , a voice whispered in Seokjin’s head.

 

_But I’m afraid. Afraid that if I date him, we’ll break up and I don't want that._

_I just want everything to be the way it is now._

“Min Yoongi, that jerk,” Seokjin groaned again.

 

_     _    _

 

Yoongi decided to go home again, instead of staying in the dorm. He had already texted Hoseok, telling him that he was home, and to not freak out when he didn’t return.

 

He slammed the door behind him, to keep the warm air inside from escaping. Holly tottered up to him in that puppy-like way and yapped.

 

“Hey,” Yoongi said, a smile appearing on his face as he bent down to pet him. Holly jumped up, barking and grabbing Yoongi’s hand in his little mouth.

 

He picked up the puppy and nestled him in his arm. Holly calmed down and buried his head into the crook of his arm.

 

Yoongi sat down on the couch, and his smile faded away as he thought about what had happened earlier.

 

_You asked Seokjin out._

_What if you freaked him out? What if he doesn’t like you back?_

“Are you home again?”

 

Yoongi looked up, startled, as Jungkook sat down next to him. Holly scrambled out of Yoongi’s arms and licked his brother’s nose.

 

Jungkook pet the puppy’s head. “Hey, Holly,” he said.

 

“That reminds me. Seokjin said that Holly is a girl’s name,” Yoongi told Jungkook.

 

“Really?” He asked, frowning. After a moment, he said, “You seem to be spending a lot of time with Seokjin-hyung.”

 

Yoongi glanced over at his brother. “I guess,” he said. “Can I ask a question? Why are you concerned?”

 

“Because you’re my big brother,” Jungkook replied. “I want you to be happy with whoever you end up with.”

 

“It’s not like that,” Yoongi said. “We’re not dating or anything.” _Yet._

“Okay,” Jungkook said, nodding but looking not entirely convinced.

 

_     _     _

 

Seokjin pressed ‘call’ and squeezed his eyes shut. _Please, please pick up._

 

“Hello? Princess, is that you?”

 

Seokjin exhaled slowly. “Yoongi, please meet me outside.”

 

He heard him inhale sharply. “Where?”

 

“By the fountain,” Seokjin decided, hoping that there wouldn’t be much people there. “See you soon,” he said, hanging up.

 

Yoongi was already waiting by the time he arrived. Seokjin frowned when he saw how many people were there.

 

“I know a better place,” Yoongi said, standing up and grabbing his arm. “Let’s go.”

 

Yoongi dragged him over to where there was a bridge built over a small pond and sat down at a small stone table. Seokjin sat down across from him.

 

He was silent for a few moments. “Did you decide?” Yoongi asked, looking up at him. Seokjin noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Yes,” he answered quietly. Yoongi waited for him to go on.

 

“I’ve decided that...I’ll date you for a week.”

 

Yoongi bit his lip. “And after that?”

 

“We’ll see what happens after,” Seokjin replied, looking down at his lap.

 

Neither of them did anything for a few minutes that seemed to stretch out into years. “Okay,” Yoongi said, nodding slowly. “So I’ll be your trial boyfriend.”

 

“I guess,” Seokjin answered, looking up into Yoongi’s eyes. They were dark and unreadable. _What is he thinking right now? Is he upset? Disappointed? Happy? Confused?_

 

“When do we start?” He asked.

 

“Tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter Eight

 

**[Chapter Eight** **]**

“Hey,” Yoongi said. Seokjin blinked as the younger male suddenly appeared. He cleared his throat. “You work at the cafe at this time, right? I’ll walk you there.”

 

“It’s not really necessary,” Seokjin started to protest, but Yoongi was already walking ahead, and he had to run to catch up.

 

_Well, this is awkward._ “So, um, how’s your life?”

 

Yoongi slowed down to match his pace with Seokjin’s. “Fine.”

 

“Hey, you can tell me more, you know,” He huffed. “I’m your boyfriend now.”

 

Yoongi stopped to look at Seokjin, and he cringed. _Boyfriend. It’s true, but...it feels so strange._

 

Then he laughed, revealing a wide gummy smile. _Cute,_ Seokjin thought. “If you really must know,” Yoongi said, “My roommate Hoseok accidentally did something with the sink in our dorm, and it exploded. So I spent my morning fixing it,” he finished.

 

“I didn’t know you fixed stuff,” Seokjin said. _Hmm. That’s interesting._

 

“I have a...friend who’s a walking disaster,” Yoongi replied. “He used to accidentally destroy stuff all the time, and so fixing things sort of became a lifestyle. He’s studying in America, though, so I haven’t seen him since high school.”

 

“Oh, that’s...sad,” Seokjin said. _What_ _should I do? Comfort him? He doesn’t look super upset..._ _“You might never see him again but at least your house won’t get set on fire?”_

 

Yoongi nodded. “He’s coming back to Korea next summer, though, so I’ll get to see him again.”

 

Seokjin couldn’t think of anything to say after that, so they lapsed into silence for a little while.

 

Then something brushed against his fingers and Seokjin looked down to see Yoongi take his hand. He raised his eyebrows at Yoongi, who smirked. “I’m your boyfriend now.”

 

Seokjin smiled and interlaced their fingers together. _His hands are rough,_ _but not unpleasant. They feel nice._

They came to the little tea shop. “This is it,” he said somewhat reluctantly, even though Yoongi knew too.

 

Yoongi held onto his hand for a little longer. He hesitated, then squeezed it and let go.

 

“Bye,” Seokjin called and watched Yoongi’s back until he disappeared.

_     _     _

 

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

 

Seokjin looked over at his phone to see that Yoongi had called him. He set down the cups he was stacking and picked up. “Hello?”

 

“When will you be done?”

 

“The shop closes at six and then I need to clean up,” Seokjin said, setting his phone on ‘speaker’ mode. “So in an hour.”

 

“I’ll walk back with you,” Yoongi said. Before Seokjin could say anything, he added, “I promised Hoseok that I would go out and breathe in fresh air, so it’s really not a bother. I’ll see you then, princess.”

 

“Bye,” Seokjin said, smiling at the nickname, and hung up. _Princess._

 

The doorbell clanged, and Seokjin turned around to see the girls from last week. _They come here a lot._ “Hello,” he said, instantly on waiter mode. “Would you two like to order?”

 

They smiled at him and placed their orders. He went into the kitchen to work.

 

_One cup of green tea and one hot chocolate._ Seokjin scooped a few tea leaves into the boiling water. While the green tea was smoking, he got a mug and poured the chocolate powder into steamed milk. He mixed it well, then added some chocolate shavings.

 

_Done_ , he thought, pouring the tea into another mug.

 

“Here you go,” he said, setting the drinks in front of the girls. They thanked him, smiling and with their eyes wide. Seokjin went to wait behind the counter for other customers.

 

After a while, Seokjin noticed that one of the girls, the one with auburn hair, was beckoning at him. When he made eye contact with her, she started waving her hand faster. The other girl--a brunette--nudged her and giggled.

 

“Do you need any assistance?” Seokjin asked politely as he walked over. The orange-haired girl pulled out a chair, and he sat down uncomfortably.

 

She beamed at him. “You’re very handsome,” she told him. Usually Seokjin would have been proud, but... “Do you work here all the time?”

 

“Yes, I do,” he answered. “My aunt owns this shop and I help out for her.”

 

“A gentleman,” the brunette whispered to her friend.

 

The redhead smiled and twisted a lock of hair around her finger. “Do you, by any chance, have a girlfriend?”

 

“No, I don’t,” Seokjin answered, shifting his feet. _What should I do?_

“Great!” She exclaimed. “If you don’t mind, could I please have your--”

 

_DING!_ Seokjin looked up as the bell rang, and he quickly bowed his head to the girls as he started to stand up. _Yes! My savior--_

 

His eyes widened with shock as he saw Yoongi standing in the entrance, looking back and forth between him and the girls sitting at the table. After a second, Yoongi’s eyes softened in understanding, but he headed straight for Seokjin.

 

“Hey, princess,” Yoongi said, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Seokjin stiffened at the sudden physical contact but didn’t push him away.

 

“This is my boyfriend,” He said to the girls, who were frozen in shock. _I have to admit, this is sort of funny._ Yoongi smirked and rested his chin on Seokjin’s shoulder, still not letting go.

 

The girls left in a hurry after that, grabbing their drinks and spouting tons of excuses.

 

“Bye! Come back soon!” Yoongi yelled as they rushed out the door.

 

As soon as they were gone, Seokjin twisted around to face him. “Why did you do that?” he demanded. “I could’ve just lost two customers.”

 

Yoongi finally released his hold and sat down. “You were in trouble.”

 

“I could have handled that just fine,” Seokjin said furiously.

 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Yoongi mumbled. “I just...you know.”

 

Seokjin’s anger melted away. _He was just trying to protect me, although in an slightly embarrassing way._ “Yeah, whatever,” he huffed. He grabbed an apron off of a nearby rack and threw it at Yoongi. “Here.”

 

“Why?” he asked, catching it.

 

“While you’re here, you might as well be useful,” Seokjin said, flipping the sign hanging on the door. “Go clean the windows,” he ordered, turning around.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes but started to put on his apron. As he fumbled with tying the bow on the back, Seokjin rushed over. “I’ll do it for you,” he said, and tied a neat bow.

 

“Thanks,” he said, then added, “princess.”

 

Seokjin smiled and started wiping the tables. “You know,” he said, pausing, “I should come up with a nickname for _you_. In fact, I have one now!”

 

Yoongi stiffened. “Don’t you dare--”

 

“It’s ‘Yoongichi’!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands. “Isn’t that cute?”

 

His ‘boyfriend’ choked and whipped around. “No, it’s not,” he croaked.

 

Seokjin laughed. “That’s what I’m calling you from now on, Yoongichi,” he said. “And why where you here early? I told you to come in an hour.”

 

Yoongi shrugged. “Who said that I’d listen?” He finished wiping the last window and set down the towel into the cleaning cart.

 

Seokjin rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” he muttered, wanting to deny that he was grateful for Yoongi, and that he was happy because he was there.


	9. Chapter Nine

  

**[Chapter Nine]**

“Seokjin-sshi,” an older woman called.

 

Seokjin poked his head out of the kitchen as his aunt came in. “Yes?”

 

She stopped in front of him, and inspected him from head to toe, her usual friendly and warm manner masked by an aura of cool calmness. “Come sit down,” she said, pulling out a seat at the nearest table.

 

Seokjin obeyed her orders and sat down. _What did I do?_ He wondered.

 

She folded her hands and leaned in. “A couple of delightful young ladies told me that you, as a waiter and an employee, had a...public display of affection with another man.” She raised an eyebrow. “Is this true?”

 

_She means Yoongi,_ Seokjin realized. He bit his lip and stared at the ground. “Yes, it is.”

 

“Really,” she said, her voice flat. “And may I ask, who is this man?”

 

Seokjin lifted his head and stared into her eyes. “His name is Min Yoongi,” he said. “He’s a student at my college.” He swallowed. “And we’re dating.”

 

His aunt was quiet for a long time. “Oh, Seokjin,” she sighed at last. “When did you meet this Yoongi? And how long have you two been together?

 

“Two months ago,” He admitted. “We met right here, and then...we just sort of kept bumping into each other. And we’ve been dating since yesterday.” He winced at how that sounded.

 

“Only a month,” she said, shaking her head. “The witness told me that--”

 

“Yoongi hugged me from the back and kissed me on the cheek, nothing more,” Seokjin said firmly. “And he only did it to protect me. That girl was trying to hit on me.”

 

His aunt was shocked into silence for a few seconds. “Seokjin-sshi,” she said.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. _What if she forbids me from seeing him again?_

 

Then he felt a hand on his, and he looked up to see his aunt smiling at him.

 

“I would like to meet Yoongi.”

 

_     _     _

 

“Yoongichi! YOONGICHI!”

 

Yoongi felt people turning to stare at him, as his (rather embarrassing) nickname was being yelled in public. He turned around to see Seokjin run up to him and grab his hands.

 

“My aunt want to invite you over to dinner,” He said, out of breath.

 

Yoongi blanched. “What?” He demanded.

 

“She found out and she wants you to come over for dinner on Sunday night,” Seokjin repeated.

 

Yoongi dragged him over to where they could talk without a crowd of college students listening in. “Why your aunt? Why not your mother?”

 

Seokjin stared down. “My mom’s been in America with my dad for the past few years because of some business issue,” he said. Yoongi squeezed his hand, and he added, “But it’s okay. I’ve known my noona since I was little, so she treats me like I’m her son. And my parents send me letters every week.”

 

“What’s your aunt like?”

 

Seokjin thought for a moment. “She likes hard-working boys, well-mannered, and with good grades.” He suddenly panicked. “Crap! I hadn’t thought about that! How are your--”

 

“I’ve always been at the top of my class since I first entered school,” Yoongi interrupted. “My father made sure of that.” His face hardened a bit as he spoke about his parent.

 

“Um--okay,” Seokjin said. “And she also cares about...history and family background.”

 

Yoongi barked a laugh that startled him. “Don’t worry about that.”

 

Seokjin realized that he had never really talked about his family before, other than Jungkook. He didn’t want to press him, but...“Jungkook mentioned before that you were his half-brother.”

 

Yoongi nodded. “My biological mother died from an accident when I was one. Two years after that, my father remarried and my current mom had Jungkook. She treats me very well,” he added curtly.

 

Seokjin didn’t push any harder. “Okay,” he said.

 

_     _     _

 

“Good evening, noona,” Yoongi said, bowing.

 

“Hello, Yoongi-sshi,” she said in reply, a polite smile on her face.

 

Seokjin was fidgeting nervously next him, and as soon as the older woman had turned her back to lead them into the house, he felt something brush his hand. Seokjin looked up, and Yoongi mouthed “it’s okay” to him. He nodded tensely and looked back down.

 

Yoongi surveyed the house as they walked in. It was a small, cozy house, not so little that it was cramped but the perfect size to make it seem like home. At least, that’s what Seokjin thought.

 

They went through the formal introductions, and had some awkward chit-chat before dinner was served.

 

Seokjin glanced up at Yoongi, who was talking and laughing easily with his aunt. He was glad that Taehyung wasn’t here, since he’d probably accidentally ruin it.

 

He also noticed that Yoongi had impeccable manners. He was sitting straight, and he didn’t make any noises when he ate.

 

“So, Yoongi-sshi,” His aunt said casually, and Seokjin reminded himself to pay attention to the conversation. “Do you have any siblings?”

 

“Yes, I do,” he answered. “I have a younger brother named Jeon Jungkook.”

 

Her eyes suddenly crinkled as she smiled widely. She turned to her nephew. “Seokjin-sshi,why didn’t you say so?”

 

She focused on Yoongi again. “So you’re the older brother of my son’s best friend! Why, I remember Jungkook-sshi. A quiet, polite child. That little darling,” she said, placing a hand above her heart. “He always made my Taehyung so happy. And you say your family name is...Min?”

 

“Yes,” Yoongi answered. “Jungkook is my half-brother. He wanted to have his mother’s name.”

 

“Ah,” she answered. “I see. My second cousin did the same thing.” She paused, then asked, “Are you, by any chance, related to the Min family? The one that runs Min Architecture & Co.?”

 

Seokjin remembered something about how Min Architecture and Co. was one of the most prosperous companies in South Korea, and waited for his reply.

 

“Yes,” Yoongi said cautiously. “My father...is a manager there.”

 

She shot Seokjin a delighted glance. “What an honor,” she said. “I’ve heard that no one knows who the heir is, and that they expect him to be the CEO’s son.”

 

“I expect him to be the CEO’s son, too,” Yoongi said calmly. “Unfortunately, Mr. Min has more than one son, and he is very private about who the heir will be.”

 

“I see,” Seokjin’s aunt said, looking a bit disappointed.

 

Seokjin himself felt a bit dizzy. _Yoongi’s family is part of one of the richest, most important companies in the country?_

He told himself to clear his mind, to go with the flow of the conversation, but his brain felt like it was made of lead, and he could only listen halfheartedly for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter Ten

 

**[Chapter Ten]**

 

“You didn’t tell me that your family worked for the Min company,” Seokjin said accusingly the next morning.

 

“It’s not that important,” Yoongi said. This wasn’t how he wanted to start the day, with his boyfriend all upset. “I’m not like, the head of the company.” _At least, I’m not right now._

 

“Still,” Seokjin huffed, “it seems worth mentioning. ‘Oh, hum dee doo, my family is part of only one of the most prestigious companies in the whole of Korea. No big deal’.”

 

Yoongi bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, since Seokjin was clearly pissed. It was cute though, seeing him with his cheeks puffed out and his lips in a pout. “I’m sorry,” he said.

 

“Anything more UNimportant things you want to tell me?” Seokjin asked sarcastically. “That you’re the president of Korea? The heir to the world? A god, maybe?”

 

“Hyung, STOP,” Yoongi said, exasperated. _Should I tell him...?_

 

Seokjin was silent. “You did make a good impression on my noona,” he finally admitted. “She’s delighted about your family position. And she likes you.”

 

“Good,” Yoongi said. _No, not right now. Don’t add fuel to the fire._

 

“But that doesn’t mean that I do at the moment,” Seokjin seethed.

 

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Yoongi got down on his knees. “My princess, what must I do to be granted forgiveness?” He asked, half-jokingly, half-sarcastically.

 

Seokjin frowned and looked away, but Yoongi saw him struggling not to smile.

 

“Carry me to my dorm,” He said after a moment.

 

Yoongi blinked. “What?”

 

“I want a piggyback ride,” He said stubbornly.

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes but, before Seokjin could react, swept him up bridal-style and started running.

 

Seokjin yelped in surprise. “MIN YOONGI! PUT ME DOWN!”

 

Yoongi just laughed and held him tighter, ignoring the stares of the students on campus.

 

He ran the whole way to the dorm room. When they finally arrived, Yoongi dumped the older male onto his bed and immediately collapsed right next to Seokjin, panting heavily.

 

After a while, Seokjin spoke up. “I still haven’t forgiven you, in case you were wondering.”

 

“Oh no,” Yoongi gasped in mock devastation. “What a horrible fate I have.”

 

Finally Seokjin couldn’t hold it in any longer and he started laughing. “Fine, fine. I’ll forgive you,” he said. Then more seriously, he added, “Let’s not lie to each other.”

 

“I won’t,” Yoongi promised, staring straight into his eyes. “I will never lie to you again.”

 

Seokjin’s breath hitched as Yoongi slowly leaned forward, his eyes darting down to his lips. Closer and closer until--

 

Just then, the door burst open and Seokjin bolted up. Yoongi turned his head around to see a heavily-built male come in. _His roommate,_ he realized.

 

The student stopped short and looked back and forth between the two males sitting on the bed. “Um, I’m going to take a nap,” he mumbled, flopping onto the other bed and quickly pulling the blankets over his head.

 

Yoongi rose to leave. “I’ll see you later, princess.”

 

_     _     _

 

“Sunbae...was that Min Yoongi?”

 

Seokjin was startled as his roommate, Woon, spoke up. He had been quiet for so long that he thought that he was really asleep. “Yeah. Why?”

 

Woon sat up. He was an acceptable roommate, although a bit shy and timid; which was funny considering his size. His eyes darted around the room, as if they were being watched, before he spoke up.

 

“I-I’ve heard that his family--especially his father--is p-powerful and that he’s not allowed to have close relationships with normal people.” Woon looked embarrassed as he spoke. “People l-like you and me.”

 

Seokjin frowned. Was it true? His father was only a manager, right? Maybe a higher ranking one, but even so...“Yoongi has never acted like that before,” he said.

 

Woon slumped back into his bed. “M-maybe I was just wrong,” he mumbled.

 

“Wait, what else have you heard?” Seokjin asked. _Is there something I don’t know?_ _He promised not to lie to me._

 

It was useless. Woon was silent and avoided him for the rest of the day.

 

_     _     _

 

“Hyung.”

 

Yoongi looked up to see Jungkook standing in front of him.

 

“Dad wants to see you,” he said, settling onto the couch in front of the TV and picking up the remote control.

 

Yoongi frowned and got up. “Don’t rot your brains out, kid,” he said, swatting the top of Jungkook’s head as he walked past. “Make sure to get up and stretch every fifteen minutes.”

 

“Says the one who spends his whole weekend on the couch,” he heard Jungkook yell as he walked down the hall.

 

Yoongi turned right and entered his father’s office, which he had only been to a few times, since it was strictly off-limits.

 

“Good evening, Father,” he said, dipping his head in a polite bow.

 

His father smiled. “Have a seat, Yoongi.”

 

Yoongi sat down and waited expectantly for his father to speak.

 

“How are your studies going?” he asked, picking up the small globe on his desk and inspecting it with a bored expression.

 

“Good,” Yoongi answered. “I’m the best student in my grade, and the results from the final exam will be back soon.” _That’s not what he wants to ask._

 

“Very well,” his father said, setting the globe back down. “Are you in any relationships? Have you, perhaps, found someone who may be a suitable partner?” He raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s his name?”

 

_He knows. Of course he knows,_ Yoongi thought numbly. But... _there’s no way that he’d let me continue dating a ‘middle class’ citizen._ “Kim Seokjin.”

 

“Good,” His father said, nodding. “As expected.”

 

Yoongi must have looked startled, because his father raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why are you so surprised?”

 

“I thought that you wanted my future partner to be from a powerful family, or a wealthy one, not like...” the words died in his throat as his father frowned.

 

“Yoongi, let me tell you something about your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hopefully that last section will make sense later on)


	11. Notice

I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter. My computer broke down and I'm trying to get it fixed, but for now, I won't be able to update. I don't know when I can work on my story again, and I sincerely apologize.

In the meantime, I am writing some drabbles that I can type out on my phone:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10589463

Thanks for the understanding!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a Yoonjin fanfic because honestly there's not enough of them.
> 
> This is my first story, so hopefully it isn't too lame/cheesy. Enjoy!


End file.
